User blog:JKGame/Big My Little Rap Battle Update
Wow, haven't seen this series in a while. Hello there everyone. Sorry about the lack of installments for this little series as I got caught up with other stuff like school, Epic Rap Battles of the Universe, and other things. But with Season 9 of Friendship is Magic happening pretty much now and the fact that it is the final season of MLP, I figured I should get the tracks for the My Little Rap Battles train running again. BUT this doesn't mean I will stop making installments for ERBotU. In fact, I have a pretty big battle planned for that one. I also decided to changing what battles I'm going to do for season 2 as some matchups that interested me no longer do as of now and new ideas that i absolutely love. Few battles ideas that stuck around will still happen. Also, I have this one plan, but it is rather spoiler-y for the Season 9 premiere so I suggest you go watch that before you see what's coming next. If you've already seen it or don't care about spoilers, then let's go. My Little Rap Battles Season 2 Plans (SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9!!!) In the premiere, "The Beginning of the End", we see what is pretty much a villain teamup of the few MLP villains that haven't reformed. Members include Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow, and the leader of the team and the new baddie, Grogar. The idea I had was for the last few battles of the second half of Season 2, I would have the villains in this team appear as one of the main rappers in each battle. The only one who will be separate from these will be Cozy's battle, as hers will serve as the mid-season 2 finale. If you have ideas for opponents that will go up against these villains, then be my guest. Cozy and Tirek, however, have their opponents already all set. Other than that, I only have vague ideas for Sombra (Either a tyrannical historical king or even Lelouch vi Britannia), Chrysalis (Mystique or some insectlike character or ones with shapeshifting powers or evil queens), and Grogar. Also, if you're going to suggest matchups, I recommend that you don't suggest more Nintendo characters as I already have a bunch with them planned and I want more variety. It won't be a all-villain fest, duh. Plenty of battles will have good guys or just side characters getting the spotlight for one battle. Here are a few admittedly obvious hints for some of the planned Season 2 battles: 1. The Perks of Being a Japanese Killer 2. IQ, or lack there of. 3. The Solaire of Astora 4. School's in session, but that won't stop this battle from commencing. 5. This battle will be on sale (not really). But wait, there's more! 6. The battle of the warrior dads. 7. G'day. This one's going to be gorgeous, mate. 8. This one's gonna rock. That is all. 9. Battle of the tsunderes. Male and female. 10. This one will feature Twilight Sparkle herself. This may not be a hint, but who could her opponent be? Hint: There may be more than one. 11. Bonus Battle (will be the first MLRB released after this) - This won’t feature ponies technically, but rather one of the people behind the MLP franchise. The one who literally started it all against another toymaker behind one of the most famous toy brands. Anyway, thanks for reading and keep an eye out for a new installment in this series. Peace. :) Category:Blog posts